


Years

by theskywasblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi forgets, Iruka remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years

He comes home from what feels like absolutely the longest mission of his twenty seven years – and who would have thought he'd be unlucky enough to live so damn long? – to a warm house and Iruka's smile.

"Welcome home Kakashi," a slow kiss, tongues meeting in a soft caress, warm hands on his wind-chilled skin. The look and the touch says everything; 'I love you, I'm so glad you're safe'. Almost immediately the world starts to seem a better place. "Go get cleaned up," Iruka instructs, "dinner's almost ready."

It's not unusual – Kakashi thinks as he soaks in the tub and scrapes off the layer of blood and grime that has semi-permanently adhered itself to his skin – to receive the royal treatment from Iruka after returning from a mission, but there's something pricking at the back of his mind, something forgotten – not an anniversary or anything like that, but something it feels like he's forgotten for a long time.

The dinner, simple but elegant, sits heavily in Kakashi's stomach, still used to weeks of dry field rations. It makes him sleepy and dangerously content. Once the dishes are put away, Iruka lays a small package, wrapped in silver paper, on the tabletop.

"What's this?"

Iruka laughs; then, when he realizes Kakashi isn't joking, looks confused. "You can't be serious…you don't know what day it is?"

Kakashi frowns, considers, ventures, "Give Kakashi presents day?"

Iruka leans across the table and kisses him soundly, "Hatake Kakashi, genius Jonin can't even remember his own birthday."

It's not unusual, really, but he doesn't tell Iruka that. But after all, it's not like he's ever really had a reason to celebrate before. Usually birthdays just make him feel old.

The gift is a dog-tag. It has his name on one side and Iruka's on the other. It's sweet, a little bit innocent, and pure Iruka. Kakashi puts it on the chain around his neck and promises to never take it off again. He means it too. The new weight on his chest is comforting; he's even aware of it that night as they have the best sex of Kakashi's twenty-_eight_ years.

Afterward, as Kakashi lays awake and watches Iruka's eyelids flutter faintly as the Chunin dreams, he wonders how he could be lucky enough to live so long.

-End-


End file.
